poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robbie Takes Radiant City Transcript
Here is the transcript of Robbie Takes Radiant City A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says Robbie Takes Radiant City. The short begins at Radiant City, at Pinky's Studio, ???,.??? Max: Stand by. Murray: Stand by! Max: Quiet on the set. Murray: Quiet on the set! Max: Hey, shut up! ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: (sighs) ???,.??? Pinky: Come on, Angus, ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: If you say so, mate. ???,.?? Amanda Starling: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Amanda Starling: ???,.??? --------------------------------------------------------------------- The next morning, at the Diaz Family residence, Robbie and his friends were rehearsing, ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Mordecai: ???,. Rigby: ???,.??? Fluttershy: ???,.??? -------------------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Callie Jones: So, Serena, what is it that you wanted to show me? Serena: ???,.??? ???,.??? Callie Jones: Wow, is that a friendship bracelet? Serena: Yep, ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Serena: ???,.??? Callie Jones: I'm sure that you guys will get a chance to play it one day. Serena: Thank you, Callie, this really means a lot to me and Robbie. Just then, Angus arrives in his tour bus, ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Amy Rose: (hugs Angus) ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Callie Jones: So, Angus, what brings you here? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? --------------------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Miss Marigold: Here you go, young lady, a special flower to brighten your day. Nicole Northwood: Thank you, Miss Marigold. Miss Marigold: You're very welcome. ???,.??? Surf Dude 1: Hey, dude, how's the waves back at Canterlot City? Mordecai: Gnarly, dudes. Surf Dudes: Alright! ???,.??? Callie Jones: Wow, Radiant City is so beautiful. Rarity: I agree, darling, beautiful is the perfect word. Ratchet: Boy, for a big city, the people here sure are friendly. Clank: And rather loud. ???,.??? Clank: Oh! Skater Boy: Whoops, sorry about that, thought you were a trash can! Clank: Indeed. ???,.??? Serena: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Yoshi: Oooh, ???,.??? --------------------------------------------------------------------- Feeling sad for Robbie and his friends, Callie has the perfect idea to cheer them up. Callie Jones: Hey, you guys, i've got a great idea. Kelsey Morgan: Really? Mordecai: What's that, Cal? Callie Jones: Well, one of the girls at the studio told me, ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: Wow, ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Serena: ???,.??? Yoshi: ???,.??? Travis Romero: ???, ???,. Callie Jones: ???,.??? Donkey Kong: ???,.??? Callie Jones: I can also invite, ???,.??? Applejack: ???,.??? Callie Jones: Thanks, AJ, ???,.??? ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Callie Jones: ???,.??? Rarity: I thought you never ask. ???,.??? At the Drive and Dine Skate Rink, music was playing and everyone was having a lot of fun, ???,.??? Tanya: Whoo! Raquelle: (laughs) I love Radiant City. Lizzie: Me too. ???,.??? Pinkie Pie: Whee! Danny Jones: Wahoo! Alice Diaz: (giggles) This is so amazing. Callie Jones: Amanda, grab on. Amanda Starling: Alright. ???,.??? DJ Boy: Okay, everyone, shoot the duck! ???,.??? ???,.??? Stacy Blake: I see you've been talking to Mr. Digital Hero, have you dug up anything that will help me get rid of him? Dr. Eggman: Ugh, do you mind? Stacy Blake: I do. I mind that this weekend is slipping by and Robbie Diaz has yet to have his whole life shattered. I mind that I'm so close to all my dreams coming true and yet still so far away. I mind that... ???,.??? Stacy Blake: How do you turn in this position? hello? anyone? (screams) Skaters: (screams) ???,.??? Stacy Blake: Apparently, not like that. DJ Boy: Couples' skate, everyone, It's time for couples' skate. ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: (laughs) That was really fun. Jayden Clark: It sure was, ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: You said it, little J, so, Amanda, what do you think? Amanda Starling: I love this. I can't remember the last time I was on roller skates. (turns to Callie) thanks for inviting me, Callie. this was a really nice surprise. Callie Jones: You're welcome. Amanda, I thought it would be good to hang out like friends. Amanda Starling: Yeah, ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Serena: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Yoshi: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? ---------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Stacy Blake: ???,.??? ???,.??? Stacy Blake: Excuse me, Mr. Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, what's up? Stacy Blake: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Stacy Blake: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: Uhh, okay. ???,.??? Serena: (gasp) Hmph. ???,.??? Stacy Blake: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,. Stacy Blake: ???,.??? ----------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Camille Griffin: Mind if i join you? ???,.??? Rigby: Uh, no way, you've done enough bad stuff already. ???,.??? Rigby: Ow! Mordecai: Shut up, Rigby. Robbie Diaz: Sure, come on down. ???,.??? Jayden Clark: What's that? Ratchet: Hmm, ???,.??? Callie Jones: You're right, Ratchet, it has the Digital Heroes' name on it. ???,.??? Yoshi: Whoa! Rigby: Seriously? Amy Rose: But, i don't get it, i thought that we lost? Camille Griffin: But you didn't, you won. ???,.??? Camille Griffin: ???,.???